List of lists of compatible ratings and reviews by compatible noun/Level 5
Steven Universe (64000 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 *Princess Starlight Adventure Time (1000 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 *Samantha Hinkhouse *Princess Starlight Monster High (16000 points) 1-4 *Samantha Hinkhouse - A vegetarian vampire?! That's plain ridiculous? I thought vampires drink blood! Draculaura's voice is plain annoying! Ugh! plus the franchise is too girly for my taste!! 5-7 8-10 *Anna Kirochu *Princess Starlight Girl vs. Monster (53000 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 *Kelly Snow *Avril Snow *Princess Starlight Skrillex (53000 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 Big Hero 6 (53000 points) 1-4 *Laura Lara-Rutter ~ I hate it! Mommy and Daddy made me watch the stupid movie anyway, so I went up to the screen and turned off the stupid movie, never to watch this stupid, sleazy piece of c*** again! 5-7 8-10 *Samantha Hinkhouse - Sweet! *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Still a better film that S***zen, Frozen itself has no plot at all, this film has a plot and it's awesome! *Marie Lara-Rutter *Sophie the Otter ~ 10. Did I mention that Hiro and the other characters remind me of the Recess Gang for a strange reason? Well, Disney has done it again with a creative idea! *Princess Starlight Victorious (53000 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 *Princess Starlight King Kong (53000 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 *Samantha Hinkhouse Godzilla (53000 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 *Samantha Hinkhouse 30 Minutes over Tokyo (The Simpsons) 1-4 *Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Throwing the Emperor of Japan in used sumo thongs is not fun for the rest of us, it's a complete insult! Again, I am still amazed Japan is still friends with the United States) *Maria Tachimi ~ I promised Ichi-Ichi I never watch this episode after he saw it *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ It's nice to see the Simpsons going to another country, but, Throwing Emperor Akihito in used sumo thongs is never a good idea. *Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: No, just no, throwing the Emperor into sumo thongs is not funny and it's an insult!) *Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: When I saw this episode, Ann and Jack covered my eyes at this one scene, I kept asking how they got into jail, and they just said "He said the sumo match was boring", and until, they finally told me the Emperor got thrown into sumo thongs and they promised they never watch it again) *Sophie the Otter ~ A Hello Kitty factory scene just made me cringe. Also, why does it poke fun at the Electric Soldier Porygon incident with Battling Seizure Robots? I'll never see this episode again! *Marie Lara-Rutter ~ I like The Simpsons, but too bad it's one of their worst, throwing the Emperor into sumo thongs, is offensive and quite disrespectful to Japanese fans. *Princess Starlight ~ I hate it when they show the Hello Kitty factory scene, the way it pokes fun at the Electric Soldier Porygon incident with Battling Seizure Robots, and the part where it throws the Emperor into sumo thongs. 5-7 8-10 Chinpokomon 1-4 *Satoko Samo *Ichiro Tachimi ~ Chinpokomon is an insult in every sense of the word, it's an insult to WWII veterans who were in Japanese POW camps and workers, it's an insult to Emperor Showa who died, 10 YEARS BEFORE THIS WAS AIRED! and the entire monarchy entirely, it's an insult to the Japanese, it's an insult to Americans, and it's an insult to children! I have never watched something, where I felt so insulted due to the ignorance I was watching, I'd rather watch that Aum Shinrikyo anime propaganda, If you are Japanese or American, especially a WWII veteran, don't watch this, even though South Park is pretty popular in Japan. *Satsuki Tachimi ~ Before you go all Adam Sandler at me, I love South Park, just not this episode. 5-7 8-10 DXFan619 1-4 5-7 8-10 *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Snowball (BFDI) People with the Strangest Medical Conditions 1-4 *Plankton5165 ~ Compared to this video, the BND of Doom is a very very tiny, very very harmless, and very very innocent thing! I'm not even sure how to react, the video is so unsettling! 5-7 8-10 Daniel Holtzclaw 1-4 5-7 8-10 Lynn Loud Jr. Democratic Party Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media